


【韩乐】离魂记

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【韩乐】离魂记

睁开双眼的时候，我也没能离开那风眼，思绪的抛物线干扰着最低限度的判断，简而言之我尚未能确定一切是否有所改变。  
昨夜的骤雨明明扬起了漫天的碎花，现在它们却化为窗外栏杆上平凡的水渍，好似尚未干涸的某种心情。它像是要鼓励自己活得像个人样般积蓄成水滴的形状，努力了几下终于心甘情愿地滑落。我的灵魂也随即从天花板上开始下坠，它在半空中飘摇反复旋转了三遍，终于回到了这具已经显得没有多少意义的身体里。我光着腿踩到床下东翻西找我的小背心，却发觉它已经被整整齐齐叠好放在椅子上了，这一定是个警示，拷问我用所谓可能的世俗美满交换一个留不住的吻到底有没有意义。  
这会否是一个令我抱憾终身的开始？

第一节课还没开始我就极其没有出息的瞌睡欲死，这个城市的空气算不上多好，当我抬头看向窗外，迎接我的依然也只有一片混浊不堪的天空，早晨的晨跑我又翘掉了，现在一个人坐在教室里没事偷着乐看闲书，碰巧看到书里写着句：“在爱情的问题上如果你还考虑自己的自尊心来，实质你爱得还是自己。”  
这话好有才，给了我无限的力量，于是我对自己现在这份没头没脑的爱情又多了些许干劲指数。我想了下，今晚可以再次施展下自己天生擅长的歪理邪说，去给韩文清洗洗脑灌点迷魂汤，但他估计依然会嫌弃我没脸没皮，说不定还会因为骂人时组织不好语言干脆多快好省地打我一顿，以期把那些了不得的精虫从我脑内打出去。稍稍说明一下，韩文清是我的父亲，但我从来不不愿意叫他父亲，总是直呼其名没大没小。可怜的男人，平日一贯只知道为了这个家搏命赚钱，最近几年又一直忧愁处于青春叛逆期脑回路冲出银河系女儿的心理问题，一个正直的中年男子哪里会知道他女儿心里那么多可怕的沟沟壑壑，我知道我这个人脑子从来就不太正常，但是我从来没有想过得去试图改变自己。 

确切的说对于爱情这件事，我似乎顿悟得非常早，这都拜我那位对女儿态度微妙的母亲所赐，她十七岁就生了我，二十岁时嫁给了韩文清，我对他们之间的夫妻关系记忆模糊，四岁时开始依稀记得他们经常分床睡。那时我家还只有一室户，一张双人床加一个沙发床已经占据了大部分房内的空间，我的母亲睡床，韩文清就睡沙发，为此我总觉得我那凶悍可怕的父亲其实倒是个可怜人。我母亲性情安静不太说话，会背挺着很直在梳妆台前写她的日记，有时写着写着还会微微一笑，要知道我的母亲几乎没有对我笑过，她也很少对外人笑。偶尔她会晚归，脸熏得通红，眼波里流动着生动的神色，像是静谧许久的汉白玉雕像突然因为被人点了睛而活了过来。有次半夜惊醒，看到她摇曳着一身的喜悦刚回到家。我问她去哪里了，她笑着摇摇头也不回答。我的邻居都说我妈假模假式戴付眼镜还是个老师，看起来像个读书人的样子，其实就是个婊子，因为她和其他人睡觉。我对邻居的话半信半疑，并不是针对我妈和其他人睡觉这件事的真伪，而是说我不是很明白和人睡觉这件事原来可以评判一个的善恶和好坏。

我在学校的成绩属于中游，我不爱学习不爱做习题，但这亦不代表我不爱看书，我喜欢看各种千奇百怪的闲书。现在我的课桌肚里塞着一本摊开的《全息玫瑰碎片》，随着书里的内容我灵魂出窍，想象着自己穿着罗登呢的狩猎服右手握着自动手枪的样子，别提有多得意了。每次老师拿着粉笔在黑板上画圈圈的时候，我还会在数学课本的空白处画韩文清那张苦逼的老脸，左描描右修修，最后再在他头发上添一朵大红花，这样子整体看起来他就因为违和的滑稽显得不那么苦逼了。说起来已经高三了啊，大家补课的补课，研究推荐的研究推荐，是要升学的关键时刻了，我怎么就一点紧迫感都没有呢。

周五早晨第一节课安排数学课这种提神醒脑的科目，不得不说暴露了广大老师想要对我等弱小无助高三生立威的奸诈用心。虽然我对学习一直抱着一种比较无所谓的态度，却也有些担心老师会不会抽到我来回答解题的思路，幸好前排的于锋舍己为人连续问了两个令老师可以大加发挥的问题，伴随着老师的滔滔不绝，下课铃应声而起，我在心里松了一口气，这狗屁的第一堂课总算结束了。  
第二节生物课权当调节心情，老师忙着复习重点，所谓脂肪是生物体内储存能量的物质，它能够减少身体热量散失，维持体温恒定，减少内脏摩擦，缓冲外界压力。摩擦？好吧，生物老师好烦人，我只想把他按在地上摩擦一阵。但是摩擦这个词显然很有趣，它居然在我脑内盘旋不去，我开始在身上找寻发泄的出口，本校校服丑到惨不忍睹，胸口那个用金黑丝线刺绣的校徽乍一眼还以为是一个巨无霸。我把这无比尴尬的校服拉链拉上拉下玩得不亦乐乎，拉链配合着我欢快地发出滋滋的笑声。如果这是一次实验，我可以就此写上实验结果是：摩擦令张佳乐愉悦。就这么一个沙雕的行为令我心情大好，不得不说有时候我真的很容易满足。  
偶尔低下头暼一眼校服里穿着的T恤，又觉得无比奇怪自己已经十九岁了，为什么还是一马平川胸部像没怎么发育似的。我对胸部的大小本身并无怨念，但一想到韩文清有可能因为我胸太小才不喜欢我时就觉得无比沮丧，我也想长一对大胸跑到他面前晃啊晃，说不定韩文清被我晃花了眼也就放弃抵抗了。  
平胸不是一日养成的，在我有记忆的时候我就是个平胸了，且把这个稀缺资源的优势保持到了现在。在我还没上高中，还在初中时，对了，初中还没有生物课这玩意儿，只有自然科学课，上课经常会摆弄一下显微镜看看植物们的细胞，讲一些类似于十万个为什么里的解迷内容，虽然我也并没有显示出多少对这个科目的兴趣，但自然科学老师显然对我有极大的兴趣，于是我被任命为了课代表。那时候上课前经常要准备一些课件，作为课代表我会提前去仓库里拿好道具。初中时代的仓库在操场旁边的大礼堂里，礼堂里只有一盏灯，即使点亮了也颇为昏黄含糊，如半睡的魔物眼眸。有次我在一堆人体模型里看到了我的老师，一个二十七八岁的青年男子，他对我招招手我乖乖地走过去，然后他就紧紧地抱住我，也不说什么话，我感觉他下身某个部位慢慢起来紧贴着我，我并不是觉得害怕，我只是觉得这种感觉很不好令人觉得奇怪，于是我嫌恶地叫了声“你放开”。灯光下老师呈现出一个哀伤的表情，那种哀伤令我想到韩文清想起我母亲的时候，于是我缓缓又退了回去，鬼使神差般伸出手揉了揉他的脸。我莫名地想要安慰他，我说老师，时间到了，要上课了。  
之后，我和我这位懦弱的老师保持了某种不正当的关系，他从未亲吻过我，他一般只是抱着我，偶尔也会把手伸进我的衣服里摸我细瘦的腰部和肚皮，有次我把他的头部紧紧地贴在我的腹部，我感觉我寂寞而又贫穷，甚至无法和我爸流畅地交流，在那些令人窒息的日子里，我大约和我的老师同命相怜，暗夜里无法投递的心情和欲念，我会通过他这个工具来排遣。

 

五岁时父母离婚，我给判给了母亲，所以我改跟我妈姓，张佳乐，张佳乐，听起来还是挺顺耳的不是么？然而九岁时我又不得不回到父亲的身边。在我跟随母亲的四年里，时光像是停滞了一般，我不知道我的继父从事什么样的职业，只知道有时候会有军用吉普来接他走人。继父不在的时候，我的母亲会在夜晚把我抱在怀里给我讲故事，我母亲可能天生就和悲剧相性特别好，她给我讲的坚定的锡兵以及尼尔的狗在我幼小的心灵注入了人生到世上注定就是要受苦的思维。我的继父一年里总共出现的日子大约只有两三个月，然而每次当他出现时，母亲的眼神就全都痴缠在他的身上，本来我总觉得她对这个世界没有任何多余的欲望，但是这样眷恋的神色展露在她的脸上，令我多少还是有点沮丧，我的母亲并非无坚不摧，她的弱点正如此直白赤裸地暴晒在阳光之下。

第三节的体育课，有安排了排球的内容，这就可以引发谈起我十五岁时的初恋，和我永远或许也是唯一的男孩，孙哲平。当时我已经回到父亲的身边，父亲的厂正破产，他一个前车间主任就赋闲在家，被迫成了一个家庭煮夫。本来他的沉默寡言可以因为工作的繁忙而具有某种正当性，而现在情况变得很难堪。当我每天放学回家时，这份难堪似乎又被放大化，笨拙地在家等我回来这件事令他抬不起头。毕竟在自己的女儿面前能否成为一个比较牛逼的人物，大概是广大父辈们共同在意的心结。我很想告诉他，我一直很爱他，无论他有没有工作，赚多少钱，是否能够带我去隔壁匹萨店吃那个腊肠匹萨，他都是我最爱的人。但是那时候的我却没有那么直截了当地说出来，可能因为我自己也处于某种混沌的分不清道不明各团情绪的的状态里，而且我还有许多的事需要艰难地应付，比如虽然我的作文一直写得很好，是那种随便写写都会被老师叫出来站教室前面念出来的孩子，但是我需要应付逐渐难起来的数学课和自己身体上不断发生的奇异的变化，这就很令人焦躁，光凭韩文清给我的依赖感，我无法冷静和自持，我像一株墙内的蔓藤植物随意伸展着粗枝大叶的经脉，一不留神就探到了外面广阔的天地里。

我叫孙哲平为大孙，他是我校初中部排球队的王牌，很多女孩会围着看他打球尖声惊叫的那种。我的家庭如此，各种流言蜚语也不算密不透风，女孩子窃窃私语之下大多和我关系说不上太好，毕竟我爸失意我妈又行踪不明。我没有太多零花钱，只好攒下吃午饭的钱去给孙哲平买些宝矿力，这个已经是我能表达爱意的物质最高极限，在攒到第六瓶宝矿力时，大孙成为了我的男友。这真是个气人的世界，幸好气愤的是其他女孩子，她们不愿意承认我长得比她们好看些，直到她们特地去问孙哲平我如何，孙哲平头也没抬直接说，乐乐看起来很顺眼很可爱。

因为是他的女朋友，我可以把孙哲平的棒球帽摘下来反戴在自己头上了。我把校服外套脱下来系在腰间，校服裤子换成一条短短的运动裤。每天放学，孙哲平扶着他的小跑车过来，我就和他并肩走。我迫不及待地想和他做那件事，就是我母亲和我继父做的那件事，那件事对于我来说有如浩瀚的大海般深不可测。还住在继父家时，夜晚偶尔会听到他们两人纠缠在一起的情状，是那种潮汐般此起彼伏进退缠绵的呻吟和肉体的黏腻。七岁时的一个夏夜，我赤着脚抱着我的布娃娃小心翼翼地靠近那道未知的门缝，看到我的继父把我母亲顶在落地镜上，我被一种力量所吸引心惊肉跳地注视着另一个世界的风景，他们的下半身的轮廓有些模糊不清，但我知道那里是连接在一起的，继父看起来很凶狠地抽插着我的母亲，我听到他得意洋洋地说：  
“再给我生个儿子好么？”  
我母亲没有直接回答，但她的呻吟逐渐变成了喊叫，我从未听到她发出过如此满足而又甜美的声音。  
我和孙哲平只花了两个星期就搞上了床，第一次时疼得我半死，以前听人说做这事很爽，如何的冲上云霄，而在我实战后才发觉，这都是扯谈。废柴如我搞这个累得堪比跑八百米，根本没体会到有多爽，更为费解的是，在和孙哲平交往了半年后，我依然在性事上表现得差强人意，每次都要疼得半死不活。退而求其次，于是我们经常并不光靠插入而是手口并用，我把孙哲平的阴茎吞在嘴里，用温暖的口腔慰藉他，他有时候拽着我的长发冲撞我的喉咙，此时他像个手足无措正在发情却不能有效宣泄欲望的小狮子，莽撞到无比可爱。只要他喜欢就让他这样吧，插在我的嘴里甚至射在里面，他的味道就像是纹身一般铭刻在我的身上，我多么的喜欢他，喜欢到想要包容他的全部。大孙是个温柔的人，每次都会记得带套，在我的要求下我们也做过几次无防护的爱，我又想起了我的母亲，我希望能为大孙生下一个孩子，如果怀孕了即使我只有十五岁我也不会打掉他，我要独自抚养他看着他长大。或许我会站在寒风凌冽里抱着我的孩子等公交车，也会给他买很可爱的乐高积木看他手舞足蹈地搭建自己梦里的房子，我在脑子里给自己脑补了各种悲惨的单亲妈妈的故事，但很可惜的是，这些并没有机会成真，更为够呛的是，我即将变成我校的众矢之的。

有嫉妒我的女孩去和老师告状，告诉老师我和孙哲平多次上床不知廉耻，本来这事在初中也算不上特例，但说的人多了老师也就觉得烦了。老师一个电话把韩文清叫了过来，那时候我爸已经找了个书报亭的工作暂时卖卖杂志报纸，这样总算每天他能够和过去一样按时出门，形式上来说不用接受一直呆在家里的耻辱了。韩文清本来的神情已经比之前舒缓了许多，但是在他被叫到办公室时，这种表情又被残忍地剥夺了，对他来说不啻于是一场晴天霹雳。他的女儿，十五岁，已经和男生谈恋爱搞到全校都沸沸扬扬。  
韩文清把我领回家，抽出鸡毛掸子反过来，举在空中像是要打我，我抱着头不敢看他也不敢躲开，他叹了口气说“张佳乐，还是因为我疏于管教你。”然后他跟我解释曾经想过在我长大成人后将要嫁给某个男人的前一天晚上，给我讲些男女的事情，因为到那时候就都是可以的合理的，然而现在看来是他当初想得太天真太简单了。我在韩文清眼里原来是这样的存在么？宛若天使一般，我知道我从来都不是啊，但是他那种对宝贝女儿有着美好愿景的姿态依然深深刺痛了我。  
他把鸡毛掸子丢掉扔在了地上，人瘫在沙发里怔怔地看着墙壁上的吊钟。秒针滴答滴答地敲碎腐朽的空气，我看到韩文清按着太阳穴，把脸埋到了自己的手掌里，我觉得这都是我的错，我走过去，把头枕在他的膝盖上，我说韩文清，既然你不开心，我就不和他在一起了，我说得发自肺腑，我想有些东西虽然很好吃我很想吃，但是还是可以克制住的。  
孙哲平的父母也被叫去了学校，他当然一副准备英勇就义死不悔改的样子，或许也是觉得会和我共享某一种爱人间的默契和忠诚，所以我单方面和孙哲平这样的收场，可能是有些对不起他。但是最为令我难过的是，孙哲平因为我的离开本来就有些心灰意冷，后来就在一次排球比赛时，伤到了手指。他以后可能再也没法以竞技状态打排球了，换而言之，他没法做他国家队的美梦了，我给孙哲平打电话，他不接，给他发短消息他也不回，我固执地认为这都是我给他带来的不幸，这事对于我来说打击太大，我开始失眠厌食，好端端坐在教室里也会流下眼泪。偶尔睡着梦里都是自己在各种小路和陌生的城市里被人追赶，两个月过去我终于严重到没法去学校了。韩文清带我看过很多医生，我开始吃思诺思，终于勉强能睡半个觉，看到药名我控制不住自己笑得像个疯子。韩文清开始变着法子给我带好吃的回来，各种店里的小吃或者是外卖，还会去文具店给我买些日韩的小文具回来，他总觉得这些事情或许可以把他女儿救回来，后来我开始吃起奥氮平，悲伤的情绪确实大减，但起床后觉得世界是灰色的没有任何启动的欲望，什么事都不想去干，韩文清每天依然要去报亭蹲班，我可以想象他不时看手机确认我有没有给他发消息的样子，我变得非常缺乏安全感，时不时会跟他说些我身体难受的症状，有时候等不及他下班，我就跑到报亭找他，如果还没有到点，他就会显露出很为难的样子，而一到时间，我就会搂着他的臂膀和他一起开心地回家，我拥有他，他是我唯一的依靠。

这一年的休学生涯成为了我人生中的一块空白，当我再次回到学校继续倒霉的学习后，升学考试也为难了我一下，我的考运不太好，差了几分没有到目标校的合格线，果然穷人需要花钱的地方也是层出不穷。韩文清死凑活凑交了点赞助费才把我塞进了现在这所高中，我开始了我的寄宿生涯，在现在的这所高中里，没有人知道我过去的事情，为了免去解释上的麻烦，我干脆说我是因为复读才耽搁一年的。

好不容易挨到午饭，我远远地一个人在角落里坐着，其实高二时有黄少天陪我坐着一起吃饭，如果说我这个人有时候难免有叽喳的毛病的话，黄少天的这个毛病就是双备份的，简而言之，黄少天很叽叽喳喳。课间那么点儿时间他也没有闲着，和三两个男生交头接耳不知道在说些什么，现在的我漠然，过去的我无视，记得一年前这个情景无数次的发生，当时我并不在意黄少天和哪个男生说话，准确的说我并不在意黄少天究竟和男生如何相处，虽然我不如黄少天聪明，但那时我知道她的心里只有我，我当然不用顾虑那些可笑的逢场作戏，我喜欢着黄少天，她也爱着我。我在和孙哲平分手后觉得和普通男性相处总会令我想起我的继父，孙哲平是好人，继父是坏人，我简单粗暴地把他们划分了一下定义，但无论他们是好还是坏，看来我和男人们都是不会有好结果的。那韩文清呢？这个答案太难回答，他似乎并不从属于任何一个部分。  
我和黄少天同寝室，她长得真的很可爱，小鹿一般地生动活泼，有时候晚上我们在床上挤作一团互相爱抚，我亲她和我一样发育不良的胸部，黄少天呢她也会替我口，在这方面她做得比过去的大孙更自然更心甘情愿，只是舔舔我的阴蒂，爱抚我的胸口，就可以把我搞得很快乐。我和她共同看《不朽》，看《海伯利安》，可能我对这些玩意儿比她更感兴趣，但只要是我有兴趣的，她就会陪我一起看，黄少天有次干脆说我们都不要嫁人了，如果要嫁人，那就也嫁给同一个。

但是我留不住我爱的女孩，她后来就爱上了我们的物理老师王杰希，有时候我会觉得王杰希有什么好，大小眼一个，讲不定在床上也不能插多久，黄少天听了我的话，一脸懵逼地看着我，说王老师很聪明而且个子高高的特别帅！好吧，除了比我多根那玩意儿，那人到底有什么好了，我百思不得其解，但是我知道王杰希将要夺走我爱的女孩了，他们也不曾公开过彼此的关系，有次三个人出去吃饭，我还有幸目睹了他们当场吵架。唇枪舌战不是王老师的强项，但他以沉默对万变，站起身一个人离开了，留下黄少天在我对面哭得泪流满面。我想黄少天的水色爱情梦免不了会破灭，他令她伤心令她难过，但我第一次真切地觉得黄少天不会恨他，因为她的心正热烈地向往着他。

我在走走兜兜里像是根本没有前行过一般原地踏步，现在回忆起来，我到底是因为喜欢黄少天，还是因为想把自己的其他路都堵实了以期死心塌地地投向韩文清的怀抱，谁知道呢？我开始偶尔做和他的春梦了，这是前所未有的奇事，我的狂想像一群吹拉弹唱流浪的小精灵，从来没有在哪个地方停下脚步。性交是出于肉体的本能么？于我，是一个发疯大笑的机会，是一种取悦对方的行为，大概因为这个傻逼的世界值得我取悦的人太少了，我开始严重怀疑十年后我也只搞过孙哲平和韩文清这两个男人（如果我能成功的话，其实不是很有把握）过去那些邻居说我妈的话到底有没有说错，我想起我妈和我说话时从来不叫我乐乐，也是习惯直呼其名叫我张佳乐，有一种和我分得干干净净的冷漠，不过她似乎还是比我多了些优势，因为死者永远会被铭记，韩文清一定会永远地怀念她，而不是我，不是连内衣裤都穿最干瘪无聊的白色的我。

下午的云层又变得厚了些，这半死不活的天气要下不下的真是讨厌，时间过得好慢，我只想快点回家实施我疯狂的捕获计划，我处心积虑，蓄谋已久，直到今天这个念头强烈到我无法控制自己，我再也不想忍耐和等待了。我得说其实我的母亲不是去了什么地方，而是已经消失于这个世界。九岁时有一天我放学回来，打开门站在玄关感受到里面诡异的气息，我的母亲是一个初中教师，她下班肯定要比我放学晚，但那天她工作时穿着的一双孔雀绿的尖头皮鞋整整齐齐在门口放着。我满腹狐疑地跑进卧室，看到她的手腕割得像一块凌乱的破布，血在肌肤上略为凝固滑落得很慢。她戴着继父送她的那枚叶子形状的戒指，脸色苍白而祥和，像是睡着了一样，身旁散落着两个纸盒，我战战兢兢地捡起其中一个念了出来，是思诺思三个字。后来就有人带我去做笔录，韩文清被叫来陪着我，我断续听韩文清说了一些继父的事情，说他是某个大人物的后代，但是他没法娶我妈，所以直到我妈去世时，他依然不是她的丈夫。

高二的时候，继父良心发现想要收养我，也就是说叶修要认我这个女儿，被我一口回绝了。我已经猜到我妈十七岁的种种都是和他发生的，而韩文清这个老好人因为爱慕着我的母亲，甘愿娶她照顾她连带了我这只拖油瓶。我想起我妈当时冷漠的神情，仿佛一切都是理所当然的安排。或许张新杰这个人是永远不会低头的，她不会感念韩文清的好处，也不会记得叶修对她的种种不近人情，她爱一个人时一字不会多言却又永远是如火如荼的，她最擅长地就是用她那份充满压迫感的执着把对方逼到无地自容。

好不容易等到放学，初中部那个十四五岁的小子又老生常谈地蹲在了门口，好狗不挡道，急着回家的我忍不住破口大骂：  
“来来去去就这几招，你烦不烦啊！”  
这小子叫唐昊，这次惯例装猪吃老虎般塞给我一封情书，署名是德里罗.唐，他的第一封情书我是看了下的，惨绿少年的文艺忧伤，文笔还不错，不过今天这封就和过去那些一样，我在路上不曾拆封就直接把它们撕成了碎片，我不需要多余的情感，我只想对我魔怔的爱情负责，而那必然是唯一的。

 

我家的情况比过去已经好了很多，韩文清自学了企业质量标准，勤奋努力地各处揽活干，两三年间也算有了些起色，开始有人陆续让他出差跑腿，收入上去了他的表情也自信了许多，我发自内心地替他高兴，当然呢，也是有不高兴的部分，比如韩文清只有三十几岁，那他靠什么解决他的性欲呢，他那样的正人君子不嫖又不背着女儿找情人打炮，估计也只有在自己房间里手动撸上一把了，  
“张佳乐，筷子不要插在饭上。”韩文清皱了皱眉头，打断了我的异想天开。  
“唉，古板。”我不情愿地把竖着的两根筷子拔下来开始扒拉饭粒。

“我不抱怨，但是，我再也没有精力从头开始。”  
晚饭后我忍不住又翻开那本东西的最后几页，这是我母亲在日记上写的最后的句子，这本日记本一直在我手里，但我永远不敢去翻它的某些页数。我像不像我妈？我不够决绝也不够坚强，且我觉得自己并不贪心啊。活到十九岁的年纪，我终于明白孙哲平不是我的，黄少天也不是我的，我能拥有的只不过是韩文清罢了，那个为我忙前忙后的韩文清，那个想要打我却始终只会自责的老实人，他或许曾在许多露重的夜里焦心到夜不能寐，担心他无血缘关系的女儿的未来，担心她不能和其他同龄女孩一样过上“正常人”的生活。但是他大概不会明白，他的女儿已然哪里也去不了，就好比有些人的所求总是飘在远方和别处，那里或者会有大片的针叶林和麋鹿群，还有废弃后的石头城堡的遗迹，而我因为跑得太过任性和匆忙，已经错过了那些具有象征意义的地点和可能性。我扼杀了我曾经向往的斯蒂芬大教堂和圣马可广场，我的秘密花园就开在我家的暗室，那里简单到可能只种着些青菜萝卜，但这就是我的全部和我的归宿，甚至每天看着它们浇浇水施施肥我就会觉得很快乐了。

我要对韩文清开诚布公我那没头没脑却甜腻如棉花糖的爱恋了，我望着他心里火热火热的像是燃了三捆稻草，韩文清在厨房里洗碗，我已经没有耐心去等待他忙完，梦是无所谓是否千秋不老的，我不是韩文清的女儿，如果他要一个真正的女儿，我甚至觉得我可以替他生一个，想到这里又会觉得自己奇蠢无比，难道我表达情感的方式只有替对方生一个孩子了么，但我想孩子是繁琐是麻烦是种种作茧自缚的磨难，如果连这个都不抗拒心甘情愿，该是多么可贵的一份感情，一如我妈对叶修。于是我在他背后轻轻地拍了下他的肩膀，然后从背后抱紧他说，韩文清我一直在等你，你不回来我就难受。当他疑惑地回过头时，我顺势吻了上去。  
甜蜜的雷电即将被冻成脆而硬的棒棒冰，再被体温融化成雨点洒落在土地上，没有人能够逃脱它的恩泽和覆盖。我抬起头望向天空，想着母亲大约同我一起正在凝视眼前的风景，而我的魂灵从脚底偷溜了出去，大约会跌穿地心去到我永远寻不到它的地方。  
无妨，我要我此时的快乐，即使只有现在这点，也已足矣。

FIN.

注：“来来去去就这几招，你烦不烦啊！”这句from 全职第597章


End file.
